Monster High, the Sora Kagome AU
by Linkonpark100
Summary: A Monster High AU. When Sora Kagome joins Monster High, how will he interact with the other students at this freaky school? A remake of the Monster High cartoon.


_**Episode 1: Jaundice Brothers**_

Err...hi. My name is Sora. Sora Kagome. And I'm a student at Merston High.

Or...at least I thought it was called.

Actually, I'm studying in Monster High. Yeah, you heard that right. I'm enrolled into a school for monsters. How did I end up here? Well...

It started off when my parents said that I was ready to have a full education. I was rather excited but nervous about it. I mean, I've been home-schooled for my entire life and I have never interacted with other kids my age. It was sad. Sad for me.

However, this was my opportunity to get an international education and finally make friends! I thought that I would go to an ordinary school!

But I found out that my classmates were monsters. As any ordinary human would be, I was terrified. Many of them would look or stare at me and I would shrink into the background. I would even to sit at the back to prevent myself from catching attention.

Just when I was contemplating of transferring back, my luck had changed when I met Lagoona Blue. We talked for quite a while and got to know each other. She was very friendly. When I met Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf, they were really nice. It was when I realized that while they were literal monsters, they weren't figurative monsters.

The weeks went by and I was able to talk to others, but I was only able to reach the acquaintance level. I guess that was okay since I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. I'm still trying to get over it, but the fear just keeps coming back.

Whenever there would be an argument and someone would ask for my input, I would stutter and get nervous since I wanted to stay neutral. The pressure to take sides was too much for me that I would sometimes even choke. Fortunately, something else would happen and I would use that distraction as an excuse.

* * *

Arriving to school, I notice a crowd forming around in the hallways. Now, I was curious. I'm going through the crowds and the first ghoul I saw was Frankie Stein, a new student who had just transferred here weeks ago. She seemed to be recording something with Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura and the resident genius Ghoulia Yelps.

What was going on? I begin to look around to find a familiar face to ask what was happening.

"U-uh, Scarah? What are they doing?" I ask Scarah Screams, who was known for her mind reading powers.

 _Frankie and her friends are recording a video to get the Jaundice Brothers to come to Monster High for our upcoming homecoming dance,_ Scarah says through her telepathy. She was a bit like me, since we don't talk much. However, she seems fine with using her power to communicate. I wish I could do that.

"Who are the Jaundice Brothers?" I ask her again, this time quietly since I might not want to have the students around me gasp in bewilderment. That meant attention would fall on me, in a sense. Sometimes some of the students can get exciteable.

 _You don't know who the Jaundice Brothers are?!,_ Scarah exclaims in my head, which I flinched at. She needs to control her volume down.

She went on about how they were one of the hottest rock bands this year. For a quiet girl, she can be such a fangirl.

 _I heard that!_

She can hear my thoughts the entire time?! Oh, man. This is so embarrassing! I can feel the heat coming up to my face! What if...she can hear the secrets in my head?!

 _I'm not going to do that. Relax._

I sigh in relief before I look at her, Scarah giving a rather playful smile.

 _Since you haven't heard of the Jaundice Brothers, I'll give you a listen,_ she placed a pair of her earphones on my ears.

So far, the songs aren't really my kind of music. I wouldn't classify them as a rock band. They're practically pop music.

"So what do you think?" Scarah asks me.

I can give her a look of uncertainty before resorting to a shrug.

"You don't like it? I'm fine with that." she says.

"R-really? You don't mind?" I ask. I always had the impression that fangirls would unleash their fury when defending their favorites.

 _Oh, please. I'm not like most 'fangirls',_ she answers with her fingers giving quotation marks. _I'm very open with what kind of preferences people have._

"S-so, you wouldn't mind if I liked metal music?" I ask her, my voice sounding very nervous.

She shook her head. "Of course not. Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean that I am against it. I can respect it well enough."

I can only smile at that response. There are individuals that can be very open-minded.

* * *

When classes had ended, we all began to file out to the hallways to listen to the results. Unfortunately, Frankie had accidentally knocked the radio down. We didn't know who won the contest until the Jaundice Brothers themselves had arrived with a rather dramatic entrance by the front doors. Everyone was rather cheery as the homecoming dance went smoothly in the auditorium.

I'm not really fond of big places so I should really go now. I'm just getting up before-

 _You're not gonna leave, are ya?_

I turn around to see Scarah gently grabbing a hold of my wrist, giving a small smile.

 _Come on! The party's just gettin' warmed up!_

With that, she began to drag me to the dance floor. Despite my reluctance, I actually had a good time. Maybe Monster High isn't so bad at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus begins the presence of Sora Kagome in the AU! Speaking of AUs, check out my front page and vote which girl he should date in my upcoming one shot series. You can have up to 5 picks in the poll.**


End file.
